The proposed Conference is the Second National Conference on Research Goals and Methods in Otolaryngology--Head and Neck Surgery to be organized by the major otolaryngic societies. As such, it represents an important continuation of the specialty's ongoing efforts to attract more potential physician-investigators to research careers, to assist in research career development, and to facilitate continuing education in the contemporary methodology of basic and clinical research. The proposed Conference differs from the first in that it focuses on clinical research and, more specifically, on contemporary experimental design and evaluation. The Conference proposes to bring together residents and junior faculty in Otolaryngology training programs with expert clinical investigators to acquaint potential new investigators with the excitement and discipline of well-conducted clinical research. The planned series of workshops will provide opportunities for informal discussions between experienced and novice physician-investigators on topics related to all aspects of clinical research. This could lead to fewer false starts by those embarking on research careers and will provide a network of consultants when problems arise in the future. Actual planning of prototype clinical trials will define areas of interest, help identify questions ripe for investigation and give all involved first-hand experience in applying contemporary approaches to their investigation. Ideally, this process will lead to several significant new research initiatives which would be directly traceable to interactions among workshops participants.